


Fluffy finds a Home

by Waltzing_Mice



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Procreate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzing_Mice/pseuds/Waltzing_Mice
Summary: It's early morning and Gwaine brings in the cat he's been feeding for weeks. Merlin agrees to make her their indoor cat!





	Fluffy finds a Home




End file.
